


From Mars to Earth

by gonzalezmanuel



Category: The Martian Chronicles - Ray Bradbury
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonzalezmanuel/pseuds/gonzalezmanuel





	From Mars to Earth

I had just gotten back from Mars after being on it for a while. It felt great listening to some music other than disco and finally being able to sleep in my bed. Dusty, but still my comfortable bed. Jumping on it the room filled with dust being seen thanks to the sunlight coming through the window I could see all of it burst out like huge cloud of smoke. The dust thinned out after a while then I went to sleep. 

Waking up after what it seemed like 9 hours of sleep; I got up and walked down stairs to make a coffee. I grabbed my laptop and looked up the news. *The Ukraine and Russian Separatists war Continues*. Huh I wonder what's going on over there. Right before I get up the phone rings. Since i’m tired I ignore it the first time, but then it rings again. This time i'm sitting on the couch watching Loony Tunes. Oh my f**king god i just got comfortable. Getting up without effort I pick up the phone saying 

“Hello? Mark Watney Inc. This is Mark Watney speaking” 

“ Watney, the man who survived on Mars?”

“No….Yes….Maybe”

“This is no joke, we need your set of skills in a certain area, you are officially drafted to the Garden Special Forces.”

“What...the….Sh*t; what's the Garden Special Forces”

“Can’t answer now; pack what you need my men will be there to pick you up in 2 hours”

“But wha….”

“Bye. “ 

Well I have no idea what just happened, but this was weird. I have so many questions and only a few answers. But no time to go through my thought process apparently i have some random people from a random force unit picking me up in two hours so that would be at 6. Leaving me with only 40 min to pack and 1 hour to watch Looney Tunes. 

Well the 2 hours pass and there hasn't been a knock on the door, sooooooo it came to me that this was all a hoax. In that time I did research on the so called Garden Special Forces and guess what I found? Yep you guessed it nothing came up so they don’t exist. After this I heard a knock on the door. Sh*t I thought; the knocking got harder so I had no other option other than to open it and see who it is.  

“Mr. Watney, your work on mars was outstanding. I mean growing your own crops on a planet where there isn’t any form of life it’s truly amazing!”

“Uhhhmm thanks I guess, It was really nothing anyone could have done it. So what is it that you want me to do and why do you want me to do it?”

“Mark, currently there is a war in Ukraine and well an event has happened that has pushed people from their homes leaving them without food or any essentials. As we speak they are being brought to a refugee camp.” 

“What happened?”

“Well it all happened quick, nobody saw it coming. It was 5am and quiet as always, with the only sounds being made were from the trees blowing in the wind, the birds chirping and the scratching of the leaves on the ground. Suddenly you hear footsteps from what seems to be an army unit. As the steps get closer to the cities all you can hear is gun shots left and right. Homes being raided a complete madness unleashes within one hour. People running, kids hiding and holding the hands of their parents. They came from the main river which splits the country into two pieces. Raiding city after city leaving no people in their homes.”

“Where are they now? The people.”

“Well they are all fled away of course. Like we mentioned they are all moving towards the camp for refugees.” We need your help along side my assistant Mindy Parks i think we can help thousands of people” 

“Um first off who’s this Mindy Park? What’s she like? And what does she do? Secondly how many people are we talking right now? A few hundred?

“Try five thousand Mr. Watney, and that is for now. How things are going we can be looking at thirty to forty thousand people in this camp. As for Mindy Parks well she the person you talk to when you want something although she's nervous and shy, but I think you can get through her. So what do you say? Are you willing to help these refugees?”  let’s do it!!!!!!


End file.
